OHSHC: The Tales you've Never Heard
by The Happiness
Summary: Just as the title said, these are the Tales before and after you've been introduced to the OHSHC, and maybe the ones inbetween that nobody cared to tell you about. These are the stories that you've always wondered about. Rated T, just in case.


Hello. I am The Happiness, and I am here to tell you that I own absolutely zero of these characters are mine, even though the situations I put them in may be mine. :)

* * *

Before I start telling you these stories, maybe I should give you an introduction. When you watch the anime or read the manga, nobody ever mentions what happens before Haruhi came into the picture. Well, I'm here to tell you the history, what happened before, after, the anime, and maybe even the little stories that you never heard while Haruhi was in the Host Club. Really, these are small, entertaining stories that'll have you in stitches, and maybe even get you thinking a bit. Well! Onto the stories! No time for dilly dallying! Today, I'm going to start at the very beginning.

One day, a bright blue eyed baby with blonde hair was born in France. His name was Tamaki Suoh..

..

...

...

Okay, maybe that's a little too far back.. Sorry!

The Tales of the Ouran High School Host Club! Story #1: The Creation of the Host Club!

Tamaki had been 14 when he was moved to Japan. It was the roughest part of his life. He was moved to a place where he knew nobody, and he stuck out like a sore thumb. His blonde hair and striking blue eyes made that possible. Everybody stared at him.. it was nerve wracking.

You see, Tamaki hadn't always been the confident idiot we all know. Actually, at one time, he had been.. just an idiot. But that all changed when he was moved to Japan. People started staring at him.. especially the girls. And finally, not ten days after he arrived at Ouran Academy, he had the greatest idea in the whole wide world...

..so to speak.

Takami almost skipped down the hall he was so antsy. And excited too. He had heard that Kyoya was the best at this sort of thing.. well.. for a first year anyway. He couldn't ask the upperclassmen.. no, there was no way they'd agree to it. He didn't even know if Kyoya would agree to such a thing.. but he had to try. It was for the sake of...!

...

Wait.. why was he doing this again? Tamaki stopped in his tracks. Why was he bringing this idea to Kyoya? Because it was a good idea? Well, that, but.. what if Kyoya didn't think it was a good idea? Then what would he say? Please? No, that wouldn't work.

"Please Kyoya! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?"

"No."

"Awww, come on, for me?"

"What's in it for me?"

Tamaki stopped. Then he smacked his forehead. That was what he forgot. Kyoya always wanted a reason that would benefit him. Or, he did now. Maybe he would pull around sometime. But for now, he was basically just a friendly stranger.

"You'll get to flirt with girls..?" Tamaki questioned.

Kyoya shook his head. "Not even close." Kyoya decided to walk off, but Tamaki ran up next to him. "Hey wait!"

Takami kept Kyoya's pace and took a deep breath. "It'll heighten your business skills!"

Kyoya slowed his pace for a mere second before going back to the old one. "Tempting.. tempting.. but not quite good enough."

Tamaki frowned. "What? Aw, come on, please? PLEASE!"

Kyoya didn't reply, so Tamaki gave an exasperated sigh. "Okay okay, if you do it, what do you want in return?"

Kyoya raised his eyebrow. "Hmm..." He said, slowing to a stop.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up on his face and started writing something on his billboard, no doubt a calculation of some sort, maybe a thought for later. "I want to be in control of all the money. Anything that has to do with money, I want to do it. I want to set prices, I'll make it profitable. And you won't ask any questions."

Tamaki thought about it for a bit.. but in the end, he only started thinking about how wonderful he'd look in swim trunks. The girls would fawn over him in that. "You got yourself a deal." Tamaki said, holding out his hand. Kyoya smirked and shook it lightly.

And this was the bond that started the host club. Or rather, the club that would become the host club. For now it wasn't even a host club. What Kyoya had agreed to was to start a club. It sufficed to say that at the time, he had no clue what he was getting himself into.

Tamaki and Kyoya sat outside on one of the benches, Kyoya sitting and typing on his trusty laptop computer.

"So... a club." Kyoya said, not being one for many words.

"Mhm!" Tamaki said enthusiastically, "A good one!"

"What kind of club?"

Tamaki stopped, at a loss for words. "It has to be a certain kind?"

Kyoya's hands freezed before moving on again. He mumbled something under his breath that sounded like 'idiot', but Tamaki really couldn't be sure.

"Uhm..." Tamaki said... "How about..."

Kyoya was still typing feverishly on his keyboard. He started hitting the enter button furiously.

"Ooh! I know! Howabout a club for guys!"

"How original." Kyoya commented as he stopped hitting the enter button and typed something swiftly before hitting the enter button frequently once more.

"Uhm... erm.." Tamaki was getting nervous. How could you not? Kyoya was intimidating at first, not to mention it seemed like he wasn't paying attention when he was listening to your every word.

"A club.. for people who like girls?"

Kyoya just kept typing this time.

"Hey, what are you typing?" Tamaki said, getting up and peeking over the computer screen. Kyoya stopped typing with a raised brow and looked at Tamaki. Tamaki looked at the screen, his eyes running over the words. "Hey! That's awesome! A Host Club! That's perfect!"

"Is it now? I wasn't aware." Kyoya said, minimizing the screen and going back to hitting the enter bar. He had been searching the guys of the school and commenting on their looks this entire time.

"Wow Kyoya! You're a genius! But.. I can find the people to be in the club." Tamaki said, "You can leave that part to me."

Kyoya smirked. "Whatever you say. Now we just need a room."

Tamaki gasped. "I've got the perfect room for it! Meet me in the old music room in three hours!" He said before running off.

Kyoya looked up for the first time and watched Tamaki run off towards wherever he was going. He smiled lightly and went back to typing on the computer, pushing his glasses up and putting down small notes.

Tamaki had wandered down to the dojo. He hadn't really expected to end up down here.. He was actually headed for the library, to see if anyone had been studying. But instead, he'd ended up at the martial arts place. And that's where he saw him. Tamaki took one look and knew that he had to be in the club. He had to be irresistible to girls! That, and he looked pretty friendly. Tamaki jogged over to the Dojo, and was about to speak to him when he felt a large shadow over him. He stood straight right away. He turned around right away and his eyes widened. There stood a good looking, yet scary as hell man.

"Mmm- mmm- mmm- m- m- mm-" Tamaki tried to say. But it didn't really work.

"Excuse me." The voice behind him said.

Tamaki turned around to see a pair of big brown eyes looking up at him.

"Hi!" Tamaki said, completely forgetting the shadow behind him. "I have an offer to extend to you!"

The small blonde boy nodded. "I'm listening."

"Well." Tamaki said, "I don't know all the details yet, but I'm starting a club you see. A Host Club, and I would like you to join!"

The attention of the whole room was on him now. Tamaki blinked and looked around. Everyone looked astonished.

"Well... I don't know.." The boy said.

"I'll tell you what. Uh.. what's your name?" Tamaki questioned.

"I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka."

"Well Mitsukuni, this is a very private club at the moment, and I'm asking you to be in it first. We'll be sure to accommodate all your needs."

"Hmm..." Mitsukuni said lightly.. "Will you have sweets?"

Tamaki raised his eyebrows. "Huh? Sure! We'll have all the sweets you want. Is there anything else?"

Mitsukuni nodded. "Yes. Mori has to join with me."

"Mori?" Tamaki questioned. "Well, alright then. Meet me in the abandoned music room in about three hours!"

Tamaki thanked Mitsukuni and ran off to another place. He had his second member! And his third. Sure, there were only four of them total, but things would go awesomely from here, he just knew it! He didn't know where it would take them.. but they were off to the most awesome start in the history of started clubs!

* * *

Well that was my first chapter. I hoped you liked it! And if you didn't, they'll be getting a whole lot better!


End file.
